Sasha Phyronix
Sasha Phyronix è la figlia del Presidente Galattico di Solana, nonché l'ex capitano dell'Astronave Fenice. Storia ''Ratchet & Clank 3 ''"Qui nave stellare Fenice, sono il Capitano Sasha" '-Sasha' Quando suo padre le chiede di aiutare Ratchet e Clank, spiegandole che Qwark ha perso la memoria, lei li contatta attraverso la loro nave. Notando il supereroe, li invita a bordo dell'Astronave Fenice. Arrivati qui, Ratchet e Clank sono accolti via schermo da Sasha, che illustra la nave e le sue caratteristiche, chiedendo di essere raggiunta sul ponte appena avranno portato Qwark nella zona preparata apposta per lui e si saranno riposati nei loro alloggi. Tenta di mettersi in contatto con suo padre alla capitale ma, in un messaggio confuso, questi spiega che il Palazzo Presidenziale è stato invaso. Dopo aver ascoltato la minaccia di Nefarious, ordina ai ranger di dirigere la rotta verso Marcadia. Dopo che Ratchet gioca a Il Bottino dei Pirati!, Qwark riacquisisce la memoria. Notando che comunque al capitano occorre un po' per riprendersi totalmente, chiede ai due di "ingannare il tempo" vincendo un Tiramimetizzatore a Distruzione Totale. A seguito del recupero dell'omonimo gadget, Sasha osserva stupita un trasformato Ratchet, ma Clank la tranquillizza sulla vera identità del Tirannoide. Mostra il filmato della riabilitazione di Qwark, spiegando che il presidente ha affidato a lui il compito di sconfiggere Nefarious. Per cui li invita a tornare sulla Fenice per il primo meeting ufficiale. Entrata a far parte della Q-Force, ascolta il piano del supereroe per infiltrarsi su Aquatos. Invia la Turboslitta alla Base Korgon e ordina la distruzione del portone della torre di comando. Viene vista ascoltare la storia di Ratchet sullo scontro con la Madre Tirannoide, per poi essere derisa da Nefarious insieme agli altri membri della Q-Force. Ha una riunione con suo padre assieme a Qwark. Quando Ratchet sconfigge Courtney Gears, affermando di volersi unire al supereroe al Porto di Zeldrin, Sasha gli raccomanda di fare attenzione e gli dice di avere individuato il Leviatano, che fa rifornimento proprio lì. Dopo che il Lombax torna alla Fenice dalla missione, la Cazar lo consola sulla presunta morte di Qwark, dicendogli che hanno sentito tutto dal comlink e che non ha avuto scelta. Felice che i due siano tornati sani e salvi, dà un bacio a Ratchet. È presente al funerale, dove ascolta imbarazzata la commemorazione di Qwark. Assiste a un'altra partita del Lombax, scoprendo insieme a lui che Nefarious attaccherà Metropolis. Quindi assicura la rotta verso la città. Osserva incredula la dichiarazione di suo padre sulla popolazione robot, sostenendo che tutti si comportano come se Nefarious avesse già vinto; suggerisce anche di scoprire cosa ha trattenuto Qwark sul Leviatano. Quando la Fenice viene attaccata, Sasha chiede a Ratchet dove sia stato, dato che gli scudi sono al 40%, i sistemi vitali compromessi e il nemico sta per prendere la nave. Infatti, Nefarious dev'essersi allertato per il loro ritrovamento del Piano Generale. Il Lombax riesce a salvare l'incrociatore e a incontrare gli altri sul ponte. La Cazar gli spiega che il Biobliteratore si sta ricaricando su Koros e che quindi è l'occasione perfetta per distruggerlo. L'informazione è stata scoperta grazie ad Al, che ha crackato il codice del Piano Generale: la copia completa dei piani di battaglia di Nefarious, i quali prevedono l'attacco di ogni singolo pianeta, lasciando in giro nient'altro che robot. Dopo aver spazzato via il Biobliteratore, il duo viene ancora contattato da lei, che si complimenta con Clank, dato che con quest'azione ha salvato molte vite. Tuttavia non è ancora finita, poiché Al ha decodificato il datadisk, scoprendo l'esistenza di un altro Biobliteratore, costruito segretamente. Nefarious ha un Centro di Comando dove lei pensa possa trovarsi la macchina, solo che è protetto da un esercito di robot. E inoltre, questa volta sanno che stanno arrivando. Su Mylon Sasha invia ai due la nave dei ranger. Assiste all'olofilm dell'Agente Segreto Clank. ''Ratchet: Gladiator ''"Salve capitano, vedo che ti stai prendendo cura della mia vecchia nave" '-Sasha' ]]In seguito diventa il nuovo sindaco di Metropolis. Un giorno contatta Ratchet, Clank e Al indirizzandoli per il Quadrante J0713, Settore Alfa-Cinque, informandoli del rapimento del Capitano Starshield e mettendoli in guardia da DreadZone. Purtroppo non fa in tempo a ultimare il discorso che dei robot entrano nell'astronave, rapendo l'equipaggio. ''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 3: Lost and Spaced ''"Vuoi sparare in un nuovo giro?" '-Sasha a Talwyn' Appresa la minaccia di Artemis Zogg, Sasha, suo padre e un'armata di Ranger Galattici raggiungono Polaris per prevenire. Nella Stazione Spaziale Apogee, la Cazar interroga Qwark chiedendogli come faccia a restare nell'ignoranza mentre Zogg ha rubato mezzo universo. Gli chiede poi come il Markaziano sia riuscito a fare tutto ciò, ordinandogli di non dirle che non ne ha idea. Poco dopo contatta la Squadra Eco-Tre-Bravo, raccomandandosi di non distruggere la Nave da guerra di Zogg e di rilasciare solo un segnale EMP, dal momento che il frammento della Cometa di Surinox serve integro per riportare al loro posto i pianeti. Dopo un'ora la squadra riesce ad accerchiare il mezzo di Artemis, mentre Sasha chiede informazioni sui pianeti rubati. Ordina di copiarli, armare l'EMP e coinvolgerli; quando arriva il momento di spararlo, un ranger in collegamento spiega che c'è un problema. Lei chiede se l'EMP abbia difetti, ma il robot chiarisce che Zogg e la galassia sono improvvisamente scomparsi. Ratchet le domanda dove possa essere andato e Sasha dice che si trova da qualche parte nell'universo (lasciando intendere che è irrintracciabile). |left|164x164px]] È vista allenarsi con Talwyn a un poligono di tiro, dove spiega che non si tratta di un gran modo di spendere il suo tempo ma che comunque torna utile a una ragazza. Domanda amichevolmente a Talwyn se le vada un altro giro, ma è interrotta dall'improvvisa dichiarazione di Zogg. ''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 4: Thanks for the Armories ''"Possiamo salvare il tuo pianeta, ma Tal ha ragione - devi andartene!" '-Sasha a Ratchet' Poco prima di entrare nella stazione di teletrasporto, Sasha dice a Ratchet che, ottenuta la sua posizione, spedirà la cavalleria con l'ordine di mantenere la posizione a 300 Kilocubiti. Più tardi gli chiede di dargli la parola, appena ottenuto il frammento. Mentre è in viaggio verso il mezzo di Artemis, spiega a Talwyn che non devono proseguire da soli. Lei vuole Zogg, ma se si muovono ora lo spaventeranno. Comunque tranquillizza la Markaziana, spiegandole che Ratchet se l'è vista in situazioni ben peggiori e che ce la farà sicuramente. La cosa migliore che possono fare per lui è attendere. Quando il Lombax le chiede soccorso contro gli uomini di Zogg, lei ordina alle altre navi di coinvolgere il vascello senza fare fuoco poiché hanno solo bisogno di disperderli. Dopo che Ratchet si rifiuta di abbandonare la nave, infrangendo così l'accordo, Sasha lo richiama dicendo che possono salvare Veldin ma che Talwyn ha ragione: devono fuggire. Proprio ora, infatti, Qwark e Zephyr stanno cercando di ricreare la macchina. Mostra all'equipaggio il punto d'impatto, dato che miss Apogee si è schiantata contro la nave, avendo apparentemente perso il controllo. Un ranger le dice di aver localizzato una capsula di salvataggio evacuare dalla nave di Zogg, chiedendole cosa debbano fare. Sasha ordina di agganciare le coordinate senza sparare, poichè all'interno può esserci Ratchet. ''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 5: Multiple Organisms Quando la Apogee è rapita, Sasha dice a Zogg di riconsegnarla alle autorità di Polaris, così poi cominceranno a parlare. Specifica che il frammento di cometa non resterà a lungo nelle sue mani, facendogli notare che è bloccato nello spazio ad anni luce dalla sua cosiddetta galassia. Dopo che Artemis le ricorda di avere Talwyn, Sasha chiarisce che hanno cura di lei ma che non comprometteranno dei pianeti rubati per la vita di una persona sola. Chiede nuovamente di riavere miss Apogee come pegno di buona fede, così da trattare le condizioni della resa. Zogg, tuttavia, non le presta ascolto, interessandosi di più a sentire Vorn. Sasha gli chiede quindi per l'ultima volta di arrendersi, facendogli notare che un presidente dovrebbe promuovere la pace, ma il Markaziano interrompe il collegamento. Ratchet & Clank: Issue 6: Bros Before Foes ''"Tutte le unità in posizione difensiva!" '-Sasha' Assieme a una squadra scelta si reca alla ricerca di Ratchet e Clank. Chiede al gruppo Alfa-uno-sette quale sia lo stato termico e spiega che ognuno è arrotondato a lavorare nei campi. Un ranger segnala che le riserve di Gel sono critiche, ma lei rassicura che manca poco. Cronk dice di volerla seguire fino alla morte e Sasha lo ringrazia. Poco dopo, la Cazar ordina di eseguire uno scan, che va a buon fine, poiché si localizza una forma di vita Lombax. Felice, chiede a un ranger di avvisare la Forza di Difesa di Polaris, siccome vuole andare a prendere Ratchet e Clank insieme a Cronk. Dopo aver trovato il Lombax corre entusiasta da lui. Clank le dice che sa già tutto e, fingendosi estranea ai fatti, Sasha chiede spiegazioni. Il robot specifica di riferirsi all'esplosione della nave di Zogg e la Cazar afferma che è terribile. Si avvicina a Ratchet dicendo che non c'è un singolo cittadino nell'universo che non conosca le sue imprese e che se qualcuno ha capito che doveva farla franca, quella è Tal. Poi gli spiega che non piangeva perché si sono lasciati, ma perché sapeva che andava fatto; quando il Lombax pensa che doveva proporle di venire con lui, Sasha spiega che Talwyn avrebbe comunque detto di no e che lui e Clank sono necessari per liberare l'universo dalla minaccia. Dopo aver notato che Ratchet si è finalmente ripreso, lo convince ad andare a salvare Veldin. Con Ratchet il gruppo torna finalmente alla Stazione Spaziale Apogee. Sasha afferma di volersi occupare di Zephyr e che la cosa migliore da fare è contribuire a caricare le attrezzature da teletrasporto sulla nave di Qwark. Quando questi dice che in assenza delle coordinate dei pianeti spariti è tutto finito, lei chiarisce che si deve fare una cosa alla volta e che prima c'è Veldin; dopo che uno dei Teracnoidi la avvisa degli olo-sensori perimetrali, ordina a tutte le unità di assumere una posizione difensiva. È avvisata che all'impatto col terrario mancano trenta secondi, fatto per cui detta le posizioni da assumere. Si batte infine contro lo sciame di Mr. Zurkon, dicendo agli altri di proseguire mentre loro li tengono a bada. Aspetto Giovane ragazza con sottile pettinatura a caschetto, tenuta con un fermaglio dorato sulla fronte. Porta una tuta viola con il simbolo di un volatile e un'altra sottostante nera (visibile dalle spalline). Indossa sempre un paio di guanti e stivali neri. Personalità Molto disciplinata, ma solidale e disponibile verso gli amici. È abituata a prendere il controllo delle situazioni dettando ordini che si aspetta siano eseguiti. Detesta il Capitano Qwark, ammirando gli intrepidi. Abilità Sasha non solo ha dimostrato di cavarsela molto bene con le armi, in precisione e coraggio, ma anche di essere un'eccellente pilota. Citazioni *''Presidente! Sei ancora lì? Papà!'' *''Li terremo occupati, ANDATE!'' *''Ehi campione, se per caso non dovessi più vederti, volevo solo dirti...'' *''Facciamo rotta su Marcadia!'' *''Grazie, Cronk...'' Apparizioni *''Ratchet & Clank 3'' *''Ratchet: Gladiator'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Armi di Distruzione'' (menzionata) *Ratchet & Clank Calendario 2010 (menzionata) *''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 3: Lost and Spaced'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 4: Thanks for the Armories'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 5: Multiple Organism'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 6: Bros Before Foes'' Curiosità * Sulla Cometa di Kreeli un Pirata Spaziale afferma che lui e il suo amico Salty pensavano fosse la fine dopo aver visto arrivare l'Astronave Fenice. Ma si sono ricreduti una volta vista Sasha, descritta come "dolce e innocua". Categoria:Personaggi di Ratchet & Clank 3 Categoria:Personaggi della serie a fumetti